On the Cliff's Edge
by celtic7irish
Summary: Kazuya and Paul have a stand-off that ends in a fight of a different kind. Kazuya x Paul one-shot.


_He can't be serious_. The dark voice inside of him spoke again, sounding incredulous, and Kazuya smiled grimly. Of course he was serious. Fighters like them were always serious. The blonde man standing just out of reach stared back at him, his eyes confident and challenging. Paul Phoenix had just challenged Kazuya to a no holds barred, no witnesses, no rules fight. It seemed that the other man didn't accept the draw that their first and only match had concluded in, and was determined to prove himself the stronger of the two men.

That dark voice spoke again, distinctly amused. _Very well, then. I suppose we should take him up on his offer, if he's so determined._ Kazuya agreed, because it was obvious from the set of the man's body that he wasn't budging until he had his fight, or was destroyed.

"Very well, then, Phoenix," he rumbled, "you shall have your fight. Just don't regret it when you lose." The other man narrowed his eyes at Kazuya, seeming to debate something before he finally shrugged.

"Same goes for your, Mishima. We fought to a draw last time, but I've been practicing since then. There is no way for you to win this match." Kazuya snorted; as if Paul Phoenix had been the only one who had been fighting constantly to grow stronger. This should be interesting at the very least.

Turning, Kazuya started walking, heading to a quiet place far enough from the general population that their fight wouldn't be interrupted, no matter what happened. He was leading Paul to a quiet field, surrounded on all sides by cliffs, one of which he had been thrown over as a child by his father. It was time to bring some new memories to that place; memories of victory and success, instead of memories of bare survival and hatred.

The walk was a short one, Kazuya having been on his way there when the blonde fool had found and challenged him to a rematch. It was time to show the other man who was the stronger of them. Their last match may have ended in a draw, but that was only because Kazuya had been feeling particularly weak that day, and not his usual self.

The dark voice inside of him chuckled. _Yes, you were not your usual self that day, but that was only to be expected, considering the previous night_. Kazuya's brows furrowed, wondering what the hell he was thinking. All he knew was that he had felt weaker that day, and had most certainly not performed at his top strength.

"We will fight here," Kazuya stated shortly, leaving the other man at the edge of the field, while he continued a few feet further, stopping and turning, bracing himself for the first attack. "Whenever you're ready," he stated, waiting for the other man to make a move.

"I'm always ready!" Paul crowed, rushing at him. The man was fast, but he was bulky, and Kazuya's slimmer build gave him an advantage. Ducking under the first swing, Kazuya managed to move to the inside and catch Paul across the stomach with his arm, knocking the wind from the other man.

A knee swung up and clipped him as he twisted away, abandoning his attempt to drive Paul to the ground. Ignoring the small pain that the strike had left behind, Kazuya struck out with a foot, aiming high. Paul's arm blocked the blow, but Kazuya had shifted his angle just slightly, so that his opponent's attempt to catch his foot and throw him failed. Instead, he caught Kazuya's ankle, and the smaller man used the grab to his advantage, throwing himself backwards, trying to knock Paul off balance.

With a wild laugh, Paul released him with a small shove, knocking Kazuya slightly off-kilter, and then he struck, his fist reaching out and clipping the side of Kazuya's jaw. With a leap, Kazuya backed up far enough that Paul had to move to catch him, giving him time to dispel the slight dizziness that his fist had caused.

_Surely you can do better than that_, the dark voice jeered inside of him, and Kazuya growled. Of course he could! This was just the warm-up. Besides, it wouldn't be very generous of him if he just crushed his opponent without at least letting him _try_ to beat him.

Rapidly running out of patience, Kazuya dodged Paul's kick and tried to move in closer again, only to be stopped by a fist. Crossing his hands behind each other, Kazuya caught Paul's fist, and his feet skidded back across the ground, sliding easily in the grass. Digging his feet in, Kazuya stopped their forward momentum, three feet in front of a cliff edge. Paul just grinned at him, a reckless gleam in his eyes.

Kazuya returned the favor, ducking his head and letting Paul's fist slip from his grip. The other man had been expecting the move, though, and leaned backwards so that his own weight didn't throw him off balance. Sweeping out a foot, Kazuya aimed high enough to kick at his opponent's knees, expecting the man to jump in order to avoid having his feet swept out from under him.

Rather than standing, Kazuya bent his knee up towards his chest, and then swept it back the other way, right as Paul came back down from his jump. The blonde's eyes widened as the kick connected with his ankles, sending him crashing to the ground. In a flash, Kazuya was on top of him, one knee on either side of the man, pinning his arms to the ground, his hands wrapped around the other man's throat.

"I win," he declared triumphantly, watching with pleasure as he choked the other man. Paul's eyes narrowed, and with no warning, a knee came up and caught Kazuya in the back, sending him flipping over his head, his hands slipping from around Paul's throat.

Damn! Kazuya kept rolling and flipped himself back onto his feet, circling his opponent again. "Don't tell me that's all you've got," Paul taunted, that reckless grin still in place. Kazuya growled, feeling the power flowing inside him. _He wants to play? Very well, then, let's play!_ His inner voice was excited now, eager to see Kazuya's full strength let loose on a worthy opponent.

Crouching low, Kazuya braced himself against the ground, tensing his legs and shoulders. Paul rushed at him, coming in low, but he no longer stood a chance. Pushing off from the ground, Kazuya jumped, slipping past Paul's grip, his knee arching up and connecting with his opponent's nose. With a cry, Paul was thrown backwards, sliding towards the cliff's edge, his nose definitely broken.

With a hiss, Kazuya dashed forward, snagging Paul's left ankle as the man slid off the cliff. Yanking him back up, Kazuya again straddled the man, ignoring the blood pouring over his face, and wrapped his hands back around his throat. It was time to end this.

Sapphire blue eyes slid open and stared at him, still challenging even in obvious defeat. Paul Phoenix was in no shape to fight back right now, but the spark was still there in his eyes. Staring at that determined gaze, Kazuya sighed and released him, his hands sliding away from his throat. Paul was truly a worthy opponent, and if he killed him now, he wouldn't be able to battle him again.

A heaving breath lifted Kazuya, and he gasped, staring down at Paul wide-eyed. What the hell was that? A shivery sensation had just gone up his spine. A chuckle inside of him, and that dark voice that had accompanied him since he had survived being thrown off the cliff spoke again, teasing. _So your body remembers, even if your mind doesn't. Go on, then. You know what to do. And he's not bad-looking. You could do a lot worse._

Unsure now, but feeling a possessive sense of dominance rising in him, Kazuya pressed his hands flat against Paul's chest, just resting them there and watching the other man's eyes. Paul cocked his head a little bit, studying Kazuya, and then a small smile slid across his face as his eyes darkened to a blue as deep as the ocean.

"You are the stronger of the two…for now," he spoke finally, his voice still brash, but with a deeper undercurrent weaving through it now. "It is within your rights to dominate me, but be warned, I submit to nobody without a fight." His eyes were playful now as they stared at Kazuya, who just watched him impassively, trying to make sense of the things happening around him.

_You really don't understand yet?_ That voice was back, sounding exasperated. _He's submitting to you, more or less, and you might as well take what's being offered. Or I could do it for you,_ he chuckled, eager now.

Kazuya shook his head. This was his victory, and nobody was going to take that from him, not even himself. Digging his knees harder into Paul's elbows, Kazuya reached up and grabbed hold of the broken nose, wrenching it back into place. To his favor, the blonde flinched but didn't cry out. After that, it was a simple matter to tape up the nose, since bandages were something that all fighters carried with them. After all, it's not like they would rely on anybody else to patch them up.

With that taken care of, Kazuya wrapped one hand around Paul's throat, shifting off of him and twisting around behind him in one smooth movement. Now they were both seated on the ground, with Paul in front, his throat held by Kazuya, the dark-haired man's other arm banded tightly around his chest, pinning his arms to his side.

With a grin, Paul tried to throw them backwards, but Kazuya, having anticipated the attempt, rolled backwards as well, and then flipped them over, so that Paul's cheek was pressed into the unforgiving stone of the cliff, Kazuya bearing down on him, both hands on his shoulders now, pinning him.

Paul writhed, but Kazuya wasn't paying much attention, interested only in the keen sense of dominance that he was feeling. For a long time, he had felt odd, as if he was weaker, submissive, but he didn't know where the feeling was coming from. It's not like he had lost any of his fights, not even against his father, but the feeling persisted, and it drove him crazy. And so he fought, anyone and everyone, determined to prove himself strong. He was nobody's plaything!

That dark voice was amused as it whispered in his ear, _Nobody's plaything…but mine_. Shuddering, Kazuya narrowed his eyes and reached down, tearing that brilliant red top off of the pale body beneath him. Still, though, it wasn't what he wanted.

Quickly flipping the blonde over, Kazuya growled and darted down, teeth biting into his opponent's shoulder, blood welling up and spilling into his mouth. A cry came from below him, but it wasn't just pain in it. A strong hand reached up and fisted in his hair, trying to yank his head back, but Kazuya swung a fist down, striking the other man in the gut. With a gasp, the grip loosened enough for Kazuya to pull free.

Following an instinct that raged deep inside him, guiding him, Kazuya trailed bites and sharp nails down the firm, muscled chest. Shudders quivered through the body below him, and gasps and throaty moans came from a throat that was rapidly bruising from their battle.

His other hand reaching down, he quickly undid the ties and tore them off of the other man as well, noting indifferently that he didn't wear anything under his battle outfit. Must make for easier movements, he thought idly, not really caring either way, except that this made it easier.

A firm grip at his crotch, and Kazuya gasped, quickly filling that strong hand. Apparently, the other man knew what he was doing, because there was no hesitation in his movements. With a grin and no forewarning, Paul bucked and twisted, throwing Kazuya to the ground, away from the cliff, and rolled over on top of him, his hands working at Kazuya's pants ties.

Tensing, Kazuya attempted to grab Paul's shoulder to give himself the leverage he needed to flip them back over. His hand was knocked away, and a mouth was suddenly at his collar bone, teeth taking their turn to bite and rake their way across his chest. Gasping, Kazuya's head fell back in surprise, but he quickly shook himself out of it.

Reaching up a hand, Kazuya noticed that he wasn't knocked away this time. Fisting it in Paul's blond hair, Kazuya brought the other man's mouth to his, and they kissed for the first time since this had started. Sensing the weakness in the other man, Kazuya used Paul's surprise to his advantage, wriggling himself out of his pants and arching upwards, allowing them to brush against each other.

_Well, at least there's nothing to be ashamed about there,_ he thought, amused. Starting up a smooth friction, Kazuya quickly rolled them back over, keeping up his movements to keep the other man distracted. He was tired of fighting for dominance already, and was determined to do this his way.

Still rubbing against Paul, their mouths connected and nipping at each other sharply, Kazuya reached one hand down and underneath his opponent, finding the opening he needed and pushing one finger in to the second knuckle. The dry friction made Paul cry out, the sound muffled by Kazuya's mouth over his.

Getting an idea, Kazuya pulled his mouth back and replaced them with his fingers. "Bite me, and I'll do worse than break your nose," he promised, but it seemed that the threat was unnecessary. After several seconds, Kazuya removed his fingers, sending them back down underneath and pushing two of them into that tight heat. This time, the cry wasn't followed by a wince, and Kazuya smiled into the muscled chest.

Not bothering to wait until Paul was accommodating enough, Kazuya pulled out his two fingers and scooted backwards, sliding back over Paul as he went, the sweat from them making the movement slick and easy.

Lining himself up, Kazuya didn't bother with a warning, sliding all the way into the other man, forcing himself those last few inches when the body below him tried to fight the intrusion. With a shudder, he stopped once he was all the way in , pausing to stare down at the blonde man, whose eyes were closed as he adjusted.

When those eyes opened again, the darkness even deeper than before, Kazuya grinned wildly and began moving, his thrusts brutal and sharp, a rhythm that was familiar and comforting. Paul began to move into his thrusts almost immediately, and the two rocked together, Kazuya pressing forward and pushing Paul's knees up towards his chest, watching with satisfaction as the muscles rippled and bunched under the pressure, the sweat glistening at they worked towards completion.

Paul's hand slipped down and he grabbed himself, stroking roughly, his grip firm. Kazuya didn't bother to adjust, using both hands to press the blonde's legs up and apart, finding the best angle. Pushing against something inside of Paul, Kazuya watched in interest as the other man cried out, his rhythm faltering. Watching now, Kazuya duplicated the movement, watching as Paul writhed in pleasure now.

Suddenly, Paul's back arched, his head digging roughly into the grass beneath him, and came, his body tightening around Kazuya, who gasped and surged forward, thrusting faster now, trying to reach his own completion, which came moments later.

Spent now, Kazuya loosened his grip on Paul's legs a little, still kneeling with his head hanging down. Quick as a flash, Paul's fist swung and caught him right on the nose, breaking it. As he stumbled backwards, pulling free, his opponent laughed at him. "Told you I wouldn't submit without a fight," he teased, grinning.

Kazuya looked up at him through the haze of pain that his newly broken nose was radiating to the rest of his head, and scowled at the other man. "I would expect nothing less," he admitted honestly, and Paul gave a genuine smile, obviously recognizing the praise for what it was.

Tossing something at Kazuya's knees, Paul waved to him, pulling on his pants and leaving his torn top on the ground. "Take care of yourself. This fight still isn't finished. Next time, though, I will prove myself the strongest man in the world," he promised, and Kazuya just glared at him until he walked away.

It was only after Paul had disappeared into the trees surrounding the far side of the field that he allowed himself a small smile, gingerly touching his broken and swollen nose. It would most certainly be interesting to see what happened from now on, but they both knew one thing; this was by no means over between them.


End file.
